User blog:Ultraviolets/The New Girl in Town (A Degrassi fanfiction)
I walked into my new school. I have no clue why my parents transferred me halfway through the year. I liked my old school just fine. I had the best of friends there and I knew nobody that went to this school. I walked into the principal’s office. “Hello Josephine. I’m Mr. Simpson,” he told me. I shook his hand. “Welcome to Degrassi.” “Thank you,” I smiled. “You can call me Josie.” We talked over a few guidelines and rules that I had to obey. It seemed pretty easy. I was a pretty good kid, I barely got in trouble. “Here is your schedule. Find your way around the school. I’ve already told your teachers that you would be a little late to class considering you don’t know where they are. Have a nice day Ms. Paige,” Mr. Simpson told me. He gave me a little smile. “Thanks!” I smiled back. I took the schedule and searched for my first class. It was Grade 9 French. I failed last year in this class. My grandparents were both French, so my parents thought I needed to embrace my heritage and keep taking the class until I passed. I finally found the class after walking around the school two times. “You must be Josephine,” the teacher said. She said her name but I didn’t catch it. I’ll just refer to her as Madame. “Please have a seat.” She gestured to an empty seat next to a sandy blonde haired boy. He had a black and red letter jacket on. I slid into the chair next to him. “Hi. My name is Campbell Saunders but you can call me Cam,” He smiled. Was he flirting with me? “My name is Josephine Paige but you can call me Josie,” I replied, mocking his tone. “So you’re in grade 9?” He asked me. “No, grade 10. I just failed last year so my parents are making me retake the class,” I exclaimed. “I’m in grade 10 also. I missed credits because of hockey training,” He replied. “Josephine, I know you are new but you must know I don’t tolerate people talking when I am talking,” Madame told me. “Sorry. Won’t happen again,” I smiled. I saw Cam suppress a laugh out of the corner of my eye. Soon the bell rang and we all left class. “So you’re a kiss up, eh?” I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see it was just Cam. “No. I just don’t feel like getting detention on my first day in a new school,” I smiled. He had such a puppy dog face. “Cam! Wait up!” I saw a little blonde girl running up to meet Cam. She hugged him from behind. “Friend of yours?” she asked. She pulled him closer. Wait did she think I liked him? What was she? His sister or something? “Josie, this is Maya. My girlfriend,” So that’s why she was acting all protective. She thought I was making a move on him. I would never do that to a taken man! What kind of girl did she take me for? “Hey Maya….” I said. I trailed off at the end. I could already tell she didn’t like me at all. “Hi Josie,” She gave me a fake smile. She and Cam started walking down the hallway hand-in-hand. “Disgusting isn’t it?” someone said behind me for the second time today. I jumped. I turned around. “What’s disgusting?” I questioned. There was a girl and a guy behind me. The girl had curly black hair and the boy had more of a brown. He looked gay. “That,” she pointed at Maya. “So totally disgusting,” the boy said. He sounded gay too. “Why is she disgusting?” I asked. Was Cam her ex-boyfriend or something and Maya had stolen him from her? “She tends to kiss other people’s boyfriends. Take it from a victim,” the girl replied. She shook her head. Maya was a boyfriend kisser? She didn’t come off as a girl who makes boys cheat. “That doesn’t sound very promising.” “It’s not. She is SOOO mean,” the boy said. I was certain he was gay now. “I’m Tori by the way. That’s Tristan. He’s gay,” I was right. “You in grade 9?” “No. Grade 10,” I replied. “Cool. Tristan and I take grade 10 math. Maybe I’ll see you there?” “Yeah. Sounds good,” I smiled. They started to walk away but Tori turned around. “I never caught your name. What is it?” “It’s Josephine. You can call me Josie,” I smiled again. “Cool. See you in math, Josie,” Tori said. She and Tristan continued walking down the hall. There are some weird kids in this school... This is my first attempt at a fanfiction....Sorry if it's horrible! Category:Blog posts